fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Weapons of Elibe
The Legendary Weapons of Elibe, (神将器 Shinshōki lit. Divine General Weapons) or sometimes called the Divine Weapons, were the mighty weapons wielded by the eight heroes to smite the dragons during a savage war called The Scouring. During the war, the dragons possessed every possible advantage over the humans, save one: the ability to efficiently reproduce. The Demon Dragon was the only dragon who could mass produce dragons for the purpose of war, however, and doom drew nigh until man combined their best technology and magic to forge the legendary weapons. The Legendary Weapons were infused with a special power to destroy nearly any kind of dragon, so they had the power to easily pierce a dragon's iron-hard scales and withstood their attacks. It was with these weapons that the eight heroes conquered the mighty dragon race and drove them out of Elibe, and into a distant world through the Dragon's Gate. However, there was an side-effect to the eight weapons that neither party expected. The amount of power of the clash between the eight weapons and the dragons was so tremendous that the laws of physics were bent, causing severely erratic disruptions in the seasonal changes of the world's climate and making the land of Elibe horribly imbalanced as a result. In a horrible catastrophe know as the “Ending Winter”, nature balanced the equation by drawing a lot of power out of the universe, making it difficult for dragons to maintain their colossal forms. This was a boon to humans, however, and so they paid the situation little heed at the time, using the Ending Winter as a chance to win the war. The Eight Weapons were each wielded by a different hero or heroine, and all of them had special (and some overlapping) elemental themes. For instance, Maltet has the power of ice, and Mulagir has the power of wind, but Eckesachs and Armads both possess the element of thunder whereas Durandal and Forblaze possess the power of fire. Besides the eight weapons, Hartmut also wielded the Binding Blade, which is said to be even more powerful than the weapons, and also has the power of fire. The Eight Weapons belonged to the following heroes: *Durandal, Roland's Blazing Blade. *Armads, Durban's Thunder Axe *Forblaze, Athos' Infernal Truth. *Aureola, Elimine's Glorious Ascension. *Mulagir, Hanon's Tempest Bow. *Maltet, Barigan's Blizzard Spear. *Apocalypse, Bramimond's Elder Revelation. *Eckesachs, Hartmut’s sword, and the sword of the kings of Bern. Destiny After the war, the humans found that the weapons indeed caused a quantum calamity, and that their power was too great to be used by mortals. Fearing that the weapons might end the world entirely, the eight legendary weapons were hidden when the heroes departed to found their own nation. Each one was hidden in the most difficult places to access, all with deadly traps guarding them. On top of that, Bramimond crafted a magic seal in a place in Bern known as the Shrine of Seals that would prevent the weapons from ever being found. Nine hundred eighty years later, in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the seal was broken when Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood, with the help of Athos, convinced Bramimond to lift the seal, for the weapons were once again needed to defeat Nergal. This opened the door for Roy to reclaim all the weapons during Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Not knowing their power, of course, Roy used the weapons to defeat Zephiel and the Demon Dragon, Idunn. Confusion The Legendary Weapons of Elibe are often confused with other powerful weapons of Elibe, such as the Mani Katti, the Sol Katti, and the weapons used by Nergal’s morphs at the end of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The most important thing to remember is that the Legendary Weapons of Elibe include only the eight weapons that were used by the eight heroes. The Mani and Sol Kattis were essentially only introduced to the series so that Lyndis would have a starting and ultimate weapon. They are described as sister swords, one of the sun and one of the moon (hence the names Mani and Sol). The Sol Katti was forged by Sacaens to battle Wyverns. Athos himself says in the Final Chapter of The Blazing Blade that the Sol Katti is “not a legendary blade, but still a powerful weapon.” Additionally, the Final Chapter, Light, has Nergal’s morphs wield several unique weapons with stats eerily similar to the Legendary Weapons. This is basically so that the player can have a challenging final battle and so that the player can use those weapons in the arena as they could in previous games, as is typical with the Fire Emblem series. However, these are not Legendary weapons themselves. Said weapons are: the bow Rienfleche, the Light tome Luce, the Dark tome Gespenst, the axe Basilikos, the lance Rex Hasta,the Anima tome Giga Excalibur, and the sword Regal Blade. Likewise, the Binding Blade isn't one of the Legendary Weapons, though unlike the Mani and Sol Kattis, it was used by one of the heroes and its power surpasses the Legendary weapons. Also of note is the Saint's Staff. While it is considered the ultimate staff in Elibe and was wielded by Saint Elimine, it is not counted as one of the Legendary Weapons. Trivia *Armads was the only Legendary Weapon of Elibe to resurface in Awakening. *As of yet, Aureola and Apocalypse are the only two of the Eight Legendary Weapons that haven't made an appearance in Heroes. Category:Weapons